The Return Of Dr Merlot
by LegendofRemnent420
Summary: Following his humiliating defeat by Team RWBY and the destruction of his laboratory, Dr Merlot continues his unethical experiments in a secret underground facility in Forever Fall. Ozpin, foreseeing his return sends Team CFVY to stop him. However a mysterious new villain may prove too much to handle.
1. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Underground Merlot Industries facility.**

 **Location: Forever Fall**

* * *

The fresh medical smell was gently lifting as an android along with several scientists enter a section of the laboratory with several trapped Ursai in Merlot Industries crates.

Merlot's breathing grew slower as he watched from atop, falling into step with the creaking of his misshapen monsters. Until he could no longer tell the difference between the faint rhythmic motion of the creatures or the sensation of filling and emptying his lungs.

Two modified Atlesian Knight-200's bearing Merlot Industries symbols on their chests struggle to throw a Beowolf in a containment chamber. The beast almost breaks free from their grasp several times. Several other robots have their weapons aimed at the Grimm.

"So Merlot when am I gonna get my money?" Cade asked leaning against the wall, spinning his dagger in his hand.

Cade is a tall, pale-skinned well-built man wearing blue jeans and a red zip-up hoodie with Grimm patterns covering most of it. There are also two sheaths on his left and right side for his daggers. He is also wearing a highly detailed grey Grimm mask covering his entire head with many tally marks surrounding its sides and forehead areas.

"I told you when I get my revenge on Ozpin and his little brats Jesus has some patience." Merlot said

The creature is then flung inside the chamber the metallic door tastefully closes as the robots walk away. The Beowolf claws at the door futilely attempting to escape. Dr. Merlot looks on in enjoyment with two henchmen wearing suits and top hats standing by his side.

"So is there anything better to do than watch you play around with your toys?" Cade said

"Well you can start by getting out, and then you can check on my specimens, and make sure my idiotic men are doing their jobs right." Merlot said

"Fine" Cade sighed as he nonchalantly walks out of the room.

"Ozpin is going to send some more of his students here to try and stop me that I can count on, but they won't be ready for my "Ultimate Specimen," Merlot said

"Uh, Ultimate Specimen sir?" Asked the Henchman on the left.

"Yes, the one that will help me get my revenge on those pests once and for all!" Dr. Merlot said as he bursts into a fit of insane laughter.

The two henchmen look at each other uneasily.

"Um yeah we're gonna go, boss"

They then press a button summoning an elevator they step in and disappear when the door closes.

"Ready or not Ozpin here I come," Merlot said

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon Team CFVY has just arrived back from a Search and Destroy mission via airship. Several students cheer their name and clap.

As they exit the ship Coco stretches her arms out as it departs.

"Now that was almost too easy, when are we ever gonna get a real mission?" Coco said

"I'm pretty sure you said that the first twenty times," Fox said

"And I'm going to keep saying it until we get something fun," Coco said

Yatsuhashi jokingly rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on Coco every day should be fun." Velvet said

Bartholomew Oobleck then suddenly dashes up to the team with his scroll in his hand making them jump back.

"Oh, my Professor Oobleck you scared us half to death." Velvet said

"Sorry to startle you students but Professor Ozpin himself requests you all for a new mission but it's not going to be an ordinary one," Oobleck said

"What is it?" Coco said already interested

"Have you ever heard of Dr. Merlot?" Oobleck asked

"Dr who?" Velvet said

"He is a deranged scientist and the founder of the now-defunct Merlot Industries, Several students sighted bizarre crates in Forever Fall with the corporation's logo, Some even had Grimm inside," Oobleck said

Team CFVY gasps in surprise.

"Wait you mean the Dr. Merlot that Team RWBY beat a month ago?" Yatsuhashi said

"Yes, that one and he is apparently back. Professor Port is over there with an airship ready to fly you there at once." Oobleck gestures toward the ship

"What we're going now?" Coco said

"No tomorrow, YES NOW!, now chop-chop you have the fate of us all in your hands," Oobleck said

"Come, students, she's all fueled and ready for takeoff," Port called from the ship

Team CFVY walks to the ship ready for their next mission.

"Well Coco looks like we are doing something fun today," Fox said

"Thank God and if anything happens to my clothing, I'll see to it that I punch Merlot's teeth in," Coco said

* * *

An hour later the ship arrives in a mountain in the lush Forever Fall forest.

"Forever Fall is so beautiful too bad we're not here for sightseeing." Velvet said

"Yeah," Fox said

The ship then lands onto the ground, the students step out onto the red grass.

"This area according to Professor Ozpin is where Merlot's underground lab is believed to be located. Good luck students, there are going to be many dangers down there so be careful. I'll be back once you complete your task." Port said

"Wait where's the entrance to his lab?" Coco said

Coco's question goes unanswered as the airship steadily departs.

"Well that's just fucking great," Coco said

Yatsuhashi then causally leans against the mountain. Strangely, the rock pushes inwards making him reel back. A portion of the red ground then starts to open upwards.

"What the heck is going on?" Velvet said

It completely opens to reveal a large flight of stairs that seems to be infinitely expanding into the darkness

"I think Yatsu found it," Fox said

"Agreed Velvet you got the flashlight? Coco said

"Yup" Velvet said, holding it up in her right hand

After what seems to be hours descending down the stairs, they finally walk the last step. The entire room is extremely dark for several seconds before the lights start to flicker on, revealing a very large storage room with several crates containing Grimm. Along with several dead scientists lying across a crate.

There is a large Atlesian Paladin 290 bearing the Merlot logo on its weapons in the center of the room along with a small army of Atlesian Knights.

There is also a large holographic projection of Dr. Merlot on the massive wall behind the Paladin.

"Holy shit," Fox said

"Hello students, welcome to my illustrious laboratory. I figured I'd make your welcoming party as "spontaneous" as possible." Merlot said

"You bastard!, Come on out Merlot so I can rip that goofy mustache off your face." Coco said

"You have spunk inside you young lady I'll give you that much. Well anyway, play nice with my pets" Merlot said as he then disconnects from the hologram.

Team CFVY looks before the enormous war machine. They then draw their weapons ready for battle.

"Alright guys let's show these hunks of junk what we got," Coco said

The Paladin then advances towards them.


	2. Chapter 2: Cream and Coffee

"Everybody attack the Paladin I'll take care of the smaller ones!" Coco said

She then transforms her Gianduja into its giant minigun form and starts firing, decimating the advancing machines almost instantaneously. Metal and numerous other mechanical parts begin to soar in the air. Yatsuhashi leaps into the air and performs an downwards slash on the enormous war machine, creating a moderately sized hole. Fox and Velvet then respectively kick and punch the Paladin several times making it stumble back slightly.

Yatsuhashi notices the leg joints of the machine are starting to spark.

"Coco it's legs shoot its legs!" Yatsuhashi said

She then takes aim at the Paladin and opens fire, destroying both of its legs as it falls to the floor.

"Yatsu finish it!" Fox said

Yatsuhashi then slashes his mighty sword at the Atlesian Paladin, slicing it in half.

Fox and Yatsuhashi high five shortly after. Coco smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah go team." Velvet said

* * *

An enraged Dr Merlot observers the team via a security camera.

"No, No, No, how can they have possibly taken an Atlesian Paladin that easily?" Merlot said

He proceeds to pull out his scroll before then touching Cade's profile image.

"Cade get down to the storage room right now!, I cannot let those sniveling brats get into my lab, kill them all!" Merlot said

"Yeah sure I'll get it done." Cade said jumping into the air and disappearing, leaving only a cloud of black smoke.

"So how are we gonna get outta here?" Fox said.

Yatsuhashi then smashes an large opening in a wall next to the destroyed Paladin with his fist, leading to another section of the laboratory.

"That's how" Yatsuhashi said

It is a moderately sized grey white and black colored room with several vats of a mysterious glowing turquoise substance.

"Alright guys, let's bag this bastard so we can go home." Coco said

Fox then suddenly feels a force push him to the ground. Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Coco are also attacked.

"What the?" Fox said

Everyone quickly rises back up to face the unknown threat. Cade then appears from a cloud of black smoke in front of the team with his daggers in hand.

The weapons are a total of 12 inches in length, the blades are somewhat curved and covered in red stains. They also have revolving chambers built into the hilt of each dagger, containing red, blue, yellow, and green vials of Dust.

"Who's this clown?" Coco said

"Name's Cade, or as they call me in Mistral "The Invisible Death"." Cade said

"Say that when your choking on the heel of my boot." Coco said

"Oh i'm so scared of a punk ass little girl with a purse and her ragtag team of soon to be dead gnats. Now let's get to the ass kickin part so i can get my paycheck." Cade said

Cade lunges at Velvet with his daggers, she dodges and attempts to hit him with a snap kick.

However Cade swiftly moves behind her and attempts to thrust his weapon into her back, Fox quicky blocks his attack in the nick of time.

"Whoa thanks i owe you one." Velvet said

"Don't mention it i got your back." Fox said

"You'd attack an opponent while their guard is down? You have no honor." Yatsuhashi said

"I do what needs to be done big man, nothin personal, it's just business." Cade said

* * *

Two humanoid red and black androids suddenly appear behind Cade each welding spears with glowing turquoise blades.

"Are you serious!" Fox said

"Alright boys keep em busy." Cade said

The androids then attack Yatsuhashi and Fox, they parry the machine's attacks. Both then viciously engage in a clash with the androids.

"Now that your team's muscle is occupied, beating you ladies is gonna be too easy." Cade said

Cade slashes his dagger at Coco, creating a large stream of fire. She quickly jolts away, narrowly avoiding incineration. He then strokes Velvet several times as well, dissipating some of her aura. Coco attempts to hit Cade multiple times with Granduja. He responds by evading each hit, slyly smiling as he does which makes her increasingly angrier.

"You call yourselves Huntresses?, ha what a laugh." Cade said

He then jabs Coco in the stomach with the hilt of his dagger, knocking her down and dissipating all of her aura. He then kneels down to her, preparing to finish her. His blade is inches away from her neck. Coco's usual confidence melts away and she begins to feel fear from someone, something she has never truly felt before. Just as Cade is about to finish her he is then knocked away, sending him flying several feet. He quickly regains his stance.

Velvet suddenly appears next to Coco with a hard light copy of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster.

"Thanks Velvet" Coco said

"No problem" Velvet helping Coco up

Velvet then conjures Yang's Ember Celica as she and Cade exchange even blows. She then switches to a hard light copy of Sharp Retribution, Fox's weapons. She smashes Cade several times, sending him to the ground.

Yatsuhashi then proceeds to slice both of the androids to pieces. He and Fox both rush over to Coco and Velvet's aid.

"What the, how is this possible?" Cade said, starting to step back.

"So still wanna take your chances?" Coco said

"Oh i'll take more than chances." Cade said, spinning his daggers.

* * *

Suddenly the crates in the area open, releasing four Beowolves, each sporting bizarre mechanical augmentations on their jaws, arms, and legs.

"Oh you got to be fuckin kidding me." Cade said

He then teleports away. leaving a cloud of black and red smoke.

"What the hell are these things?" Coco said

"Don't know, but all I know is we're screwed." Yatsuhashi said

One of the Augmented Beowolves then charge towards Fox, he reacts by performing a combat roll to the right, barely dodging the creature.

"Whoa those mechanical parts they have are making them faster." Fox said

"Then let's smash em up." Yatsuhashi said

He then slashes at one of the Augmented Beowolves, however the blade does not even leave a scratch let alone damage it. The Grimm then punches Yatsuhashi sending him flying to the ground.

"Yes my pets destroy them!" Dr Merlot said looking into his monitor with an excited grin.

Coco blasts the creature with her Gatling gun, it puts its arms in a protective shield in front of its face. It tries to advance towards her despite the hail of bullets traveling against it. The Beowolf then collapses dead on the ground.

"Guys go for the soft parts there vulnerable." Coco said

Velvet and Fox then lunge towards the other augmented Beowolves. Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches on the creature's non augmented spots which results in making the monster explode. Yatsuhashi decapitates the third Grimm. Velvet shoots the other Beowolf in the mouth with a copy of Gambol Shroud, killing it.

"What else does Merlot got?" Coco said

Yatsuhashi rips open a ventilation shaft and throws it aside, the sound of clinking metal fills the entire room.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out, now let's stop this bastard." Yatsuhashi said


	3. Chapter 3: Fresh Pot

"Wait a sec we got one more thing to do." Coco said

She takes a grenade from her pocket and walks towards the vat room.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Velvet said

"From one of those dead dudes over there"

"Handy" Yatsuhashi said

She takes the pin out with her teeth and throws the grenade into the secret room, completely devastating it. A river of concrete and other materials flood the area.

"Now let's go stop this creep" Coco said

"It's so weird how Merlot figured out how to apply robot parts to the Grimm. I wish we had the time to learn more about it." Velvet said

"Yeah after I feed him to one of them" Coco said

* * *

Meanwhile Cade is at the forefront of an extremely angry Dr. Merlot who is fuming over his monitor.

"All non essential staff evacuate to faculty 3 immediately!, this is a lockdown!"

He punches a hole in one of the screens with his mechanical fist.

"This is unacceptable, absolute garbage, a skilled mercenary like yourself should have beaten those foolish students effortlessly."

"Well if you hadn't released your little pets on me I would've been able to finish em right there." Cade said

"Just teleport us into the testing room, I have one more trick up my sleeve. I cannot let Ozpin and his pawns destroy my work! Making Augmented Grimm is not easy you know."

"Alright jeez man take a pill" Cade said

* * *

The team traverses through the pitch black vent which is only illuminated by the light of Coco's Scroll. The bottom part that they are crawling on suddenly starts to cave in.

"What the" Fox said

They then plummet into a large testing lab, the room is completely empty with the exception of Dr Merlot and Cade standing on a Hovercraft like vehicle floating several meters above them.

There is also a large Merlot Industries symbol streamed across the floor

"Hi there kids, ready for another playdate?" Cade said

"There you are you bastard!" Coco said, attempting to shoot at them, however Cade almost instantaneously teleports to her position, sending her skidding back with a strike of his daggers.

"Now now that's not how you treat your hosts." Dr Merlot said

"So now it's time for your punishment." Cade said, lunging towards Yatsuhashi with Hermes and Apollo.

Yatsuhashi dodges and attempts to slash him with his sword, Cade counters by teleporting away, causing him to spin around.

"What where did he go?"

Cade then teleports next to Fox and Velvet, both turn around in surprise.

"How's it hangin?"

Cade slashes his daggers at Fox who barely manages to parry his attacks.

Fox performs a series of slashes and kicks at the mercenary who manages to evade each strike, he switches the dust chambers on his daggers to wind.

Cade kicks Fox aside and then slashes at Yatsuhashi which sends a large gust of wind in his direction.

"Yatsu look out!" Coco called

She pushes him out of the way to take the blow, sending her flying against a Merlot Industries crate.

"WHY YOU!"

An enraged Yatsuhashi grabs Cade by the face, throwing him towards Velvet who punches him square in the face with an Ember Ceclia copy.

Cade spins around, disorientated

"Looks like I underestimated you brats, but the real fun hasn't even started yet." Cade said

* * *

Suddenly two Boarbatusks then emerge from the ground, sporting augmentations on their legs and back. Their tusks have also been replaced with metal.

"Oh you cannot be serious" Cade said

He then teleports back to the safety of the Hovercraft, glaring at Merlot.

"Sorry Cade my children are getting hungry, the augmentations I've embedded into these Grimm have locks on them so they can only move when i push the release button. It's simply fascinating isn't it?" Merlot asked

"Sure yeah, so when are you gonna unleash that "ultimate" specimen of yours?"

"Have patience my friend, it will be unleashed momentarily"

"Guys remember aim for their soft spots." Fox said

Coco opens fire on the first Boarbatusk, her bullets enhanced with her Hype semblance, decimating it as the rounds go through it's augmentations.

The second one charges towards Yatsuhashi, the warrior responds by swinging his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sends it flying on its back.

"Fox!" Yatsuhashi said

"Got it!"

Fox then leaps into the air and drives his blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent as it starts to dissipate.

A small group of augmented Beowolves then erupt from the ground.

Coco opens fire on the creatures soft spots, almost instantly ripping them to pieces before they get the chance to attack.

The middle of the floor then suddenly starts to open up.

"What in the hell?" Yatsuhashi said

A platform then starts to rise from the opening, revealing a large Rhinoceros-like Creature of Grimm.

The creature has white bone armour covering its head, spine, sides, thighs, feet, and tail.

It also has a large, curved serrated horn with red patterns. It has four blood red eyes, two on each side of it's head.

The Grimm angrily roars upon seeing Team CFVY.

A large group of augmented Beowolves and Ursai crawl out from underground.

"Damn that thing is huge" Cade said

"You have no possible chance against the Marauder!, your all done for!" Merlot said, breaking out into laughter.

"Well we're fucked" Coco said

The team raises their weapons, preparing to engage their next challenge.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Lusus Naturae

"Fox, Velvet take care of the others me and Yatsuhashi will take the Rhino"

Velvet conjures a hard light copy of Yatsuhashi's sword and does battle with several Augmented Beowolves.

Fox severs the head of an Augmented Ursa.

The Rhinoceros Grimm charges towards Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi slashes his sword which meets the monsters horn. The Grimm pushes him back with it's immense strength Yatsuhashi struggles a bit before he is knocked back by the beast's head.

Coco opens fire on the large Grimm however the bullets ricochet into several Augmented Beowolves and Ursai doing almost no damage to the behemoth.

The Rhinoceros Grimm turns and goans at her.

"Looks like you only made it angrier" Fox said

"Yeah I noticed"

"Haha my beast is going to slaughter them all you're gonna be sitting on a large pile of cash when we are done here" Merlot said

"Better"

Cade crosses his arms.

Velvet is then tackled by an Augmented Beowolf. It holds her left arm back. She uses her right arm to hold off its mechanical jaws as it growls at her.

Yatsuhashi then grabs it by the head and flings it several feet away suddenly large spikes rise from the floor above it impaling the beast.

He then gently helps Velvet up.

"Thanks big guy i owe you one"

"Anytime let's avoid those spikes I'm not really in the mood to become a shish kabob"

"Same here" Velvet said

Coco continues to fire at the beast each bullet having little to no effect at all.

"Why won't this thing just go down?"

The Rhinoceros Grimm then charges towards her she dodges as the beast rams into a crate creating a massive dent.

Several more Augmented Beowolves then erupt from the ground

Dr Merlot smiles as he watches the chaos unfold suddenly he then feels a sharp object pierce his shoulder. He cries out in pain and slumps toward the edge of the hovercraft.

Team CFVY looks up at them surprised.

He angrily glances over at Cade who is smiling as he brandishes his blood covered dagger towards the mad scientist.

"You bastard traitor I'm going to see to it that you die the most slowest agonizing death possible"

Merlot's cybernetic eye starts to glow.

"Oh really let's see what your "pets" gotta say about that"

Cade swiftly kicks Merlot off of the hover platform he then plummets to the ground like a basketball.

Merlot breaks both of his legs from the fall.

He screams out from the immense pain.

The Augmented Beowolves attracted by Merlot's pain stampede towards him intending to rip him to gory pieces.

He responds by pressing his mechanical arm activating their locks, all of the Augmented Grimm freeze into place some fall to the ground.

The Rhinoceros Grimm then charges towards Dr Merlot.

"Why must i do everything"

Cade then sends the hovercraft plummeting into both of them he teleports off at the last second.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The Grimm is several inches away from Dr Merlot when the hovercraft plummets into them it then explodes into a large fireball of death killing him and seemingly the Rhinoceros Grimm as well.

Cade then teleports to team CFVY.

Everyone draws their weapons on him.

"Stay back dirtbag" Fox said

"Why are you helping us all of the sudden?" Coco said

"Well this place is gonna explode in 2 minutes because of that power room you blew up apparently the shit that powers this place is very explosive besides I got nothing else to do"

"What do you think guys should we trust em"

Coco glances at her team for their input.

Yatsuhashi and Fox shrug.

"Well he seems honest I just want to get out of here" Velvet said

The Rhinoceros Grimm storms out of the wreckage it roars angrily as several pieces of metal debris soar into the air.

The entire right side of its face is terribly burnt several ashes of bone amour flake off.

"Uh guys I think this big fella wants some seconds" Cade said

"Then let's give em some"

Coco unleashes her Gatling gun at the large Grimm.

Cade switches the cylinders on his daggers to fire, he lunges and thrusts his daggers forward causing a large stream of fire to surge at the monster.

The Grimm stumbles back.

"Yatsu" Coco said

Yatsuhashi slashes his sword on the ground creating a large shockwave which sends the Rhinoceros flying several feet back.

The Grimm makes an enraged moan.

"Yo team we gotta get outta here quickly or we're all gonna die everybody huddle up next to me"

"What you serious" Coco said

"Unless you want to become a Grimms dinner or barbeque I suggest you listen to me"

Coco glares at him.

"Fine but don't try anything funny"

Team CFVY all huddles up against their adversary/ally they all teleport away the entire facility explodes killing the Rhinoceros along with the rest of the Augmented Grimm.

Seconds later they arrive back at the mountain entrance which is now surrounded by several

Atlesian ships.

One of the ships lands several feet away from the team

James Ironwood and Professor Port walk up to Team CFVY.

"Congrats on your victory students I am so very proud of you" Port said

"Yeah but it would have been helpful to know where the entrance was" Coco said

Yatsuhashi puts his right hand over his head embarrassed.

"Indeed where is Dr Merlot?" Ironwood said

"Dead" Fox said

"Wait a sec where's Cade?" Velvet asked

Team CFVY turns around to see that he is nowhere in sight.

"That slippery masked bastard" Coco said

"Dammit he was on our radar for some time now it would've felt good to lead him away in chains" Ironwood said

"What matters is that Merlot is out of commission permanently this day was a victory James" Port said

"I suppose" Ironwood said

"Now I'm hungry" Coco said

"I'm worn out as hell" Fox said

Team CFVY boards a ship with Professor Port satisfied at another job well done.


End file.
